


Words Kill Me Too

by Cas_203



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester Is An Awesome Brother, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_203/pseuds/Cas_203
Summary: Sam lost something, when he was with Lucifer. He lost something, and Dean thinks he knows what, but he's scared to prove himself right.He's the older brother, though. Older brothers have to ask all the hard questions.Or: Dean figures it's time to man up and ask the damn question so he can finally rip the Devil's eyes out himself.





	Words Kill Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Guys- please read the tags. If you think this might be triggering at all, don't read. Please, please, please.
> 
> Otherwise, maybe keep a box of tissues on hand (hopefully you'll cry)?
> 
> I don't own Supernatural: too awesome to be owned by me.

"No." He says it firmly, as firmly as one can manage when lying to their older brother. His breath shakes and he hesitates though- that's what gives him away.

"Don't you dare lie to me about this, Sammy, don't you freakin' dare," Dean's being harsh with his words, he knows that, as he rounds on his brother to look him in the eyes. But this is his little brother right here, and he needs answers, "We both know more went on down there then you've told me, so don't you lie about it!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Dean! You've never pushed before, why start now?" He kind of explodes then, Sam does, letting his arms splay out and his eyes showcase the reflection of cold fire- he explodes, and that should be enough of an answer; Dean needs to be sure of this, though, needs to be positive.

"Because I didn't realise what these things added up to, before! Because I was freakin' blind! And to let this go? Sam, this isn't your average 'let me tear your limbs apart one by one while you feel everything' torture, this is 'hey, let me tear your limbs apart one-by-one while you feel everything, and then, because we're childhood best friends, I'll take you to my room like the sick bastard I am and-"

"Don't you say it- don't you say the word." He looks at Dean with anguish now, instead of anger, and it's like they both break. Sam falls back onto the kitchen seat and let's his hands rest on his knees, his head rest in his hands.

"Not saying it, it doesn't make it less real, Sam. No matter how much you want it to be," Dean's moved in the chair next to him now, and he tries to ignore the subtle flinch on Sam's face as he grabs one of his arms so he can look him in the eyes.

"I'm asking again, Sam, and I promise that this is gonna be the only time that I ask. I promise," he softens his voice, the words hurting him to say probably half as much it hurts Sam to hear them,"Did Lucifer- did he rape you?"

Sam's posture- it shifts so suddenly from the use of that word that Dean is surprised he doesn't get whiplash. He snatches his arm back as if it's been shot with bullets and he curls in on himself, lets his head turn away and lets his breath shake as he exhales, inhales, exhales, inhales.

"No." This time, though, the word is uncertain and lost- as if it's a leaf swimming solo in the Pacific.

That's all it takes for Dean to know.

_Next time I see that rebellious, blood-thirsty, sociopathic, ~~~~ **filthy**  excuse of the Devil, I'm gonna rip his freakin' tongue out, cut off his limbs, and feed him his own eyeballs. He's gonna be beggin' for hell by the time I'm done with him._

"I'm proud of you," he says instead, whispering the words into his little brothers' ear, where he's resting his head on his shoulder. As soon as Sam had finished speaking, Dean had pulled him in to a hug and hadn't let him go, and Sam had started crying but hadn't said a word.

"I'm so damn proud of you, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it, a sad, short little one-shot of something that probably did happen (Lucifer), and something that should happen (Sam and Dean (or anyone) talking about it).
> 
> I thrive of of your comments, so please don't hesitate to give me your thoughts down below.


End file.
